Claro y Conciso
by Mourisan
Summary: Sereno y fresco. Preciso y directo. Y esos dos, perdidos en el intento. [En la brisa, dos campañillas resuenan].


_**Ranma ½, propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic, sólo mío. Fic escrito el mismo día de San Valentín, publicado mucho, mucho tiempo después.**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"**_Claro y Conciso"_**

_**Mouri-san one shot**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Se miraron; esa especie de conexión silenciosa y escandalosa a la vez, salpicándoles de inquietud, de expectativa y de tintineantes campanillas al son de la brisa.

Benevolente otoño pintado en oro y carmín. Sutiles estelas de luz calentándoles la piel.

Se miraron y sonrieron, porque lo supieron, porque en ese instante se hallaron dentro de aquel enorme espacio transformado en uno íntimo debido a la privacidad regalada.

Divina brisa con olor a carbón y a fuego encendido.

Se miraron por tortuoso y largo rato, en una agresiva lucha de voluntades. Calculando, armando mudas estrategias; lanzando ensordecedoras pulsaciones saturadas de anhelo y exaltación reverberante.

Otro gesto, otro ínfimo gesto calado de azul cristalino. Travieso e inconsciente. Después, una frase:

**-Es una buena película, según me han dicho. **

Profunda estela cual ráfaga llameante, colmada en años, henchida en madurez. Estalla por entero, se retuerce en el interior, en _su_ interior, en el de _ella._ Y es su respuesta obvia, una iniciativa natural:

-**Deberíamos verla, entonces. **

Más silencio propagado entre los dos. Más inquietud por parte de él. Más expectativa por parte de ella.

Otro duelo inquietante de miradas seguido de un nueva tregua:

**-Bien. **

Guiños aletargados, estupefactos, brotando de aquella damita quien no logra comprender el porqué siempre sucede lo mismo y son usualmente las cortas contestaciones tan ambiguas, tan misteriosas, tan insoportablemente cansinas.

Se miraron, albergando consigo una emoción distinta.

**-Pero, ¿tú quieres verla?. **

Brillante congoja perdida en azulina incredulidad. Como todo caballero, quien ha aprendido con esfuerzo a serlo, se cuestiona en completa rendición: _¿Qué parte de la afirmación su damita no entendió?. _

**-A mí me da igual, pero, no sé si tú quieres. **

Inofensivas palabras revestidas de coloquial y varonil intensidad, incendiaron los bríos por aquí y por allá.

**-Si me dices que está buena, supongo que tu quieres ir, Ranma.**

Se miraron, se estudiaron cual enemigo en pleno campo de batalla. A ella se le encendieron las mejillas. A él le picó la frente.

Un minuto avanzado y otro tintineo sobre sus cabezas. La brisa revoltosa dando fin a otro _round._

Inhalaciones vienen, exhalaciones van. _Compostura_ es quien desea poner orden, quien clama por la paz.

Se miraron agudamente, exponiéndose el uno ante el otro.

**-Tú dices.**

**-Yo digo ¿qué?, Akane.**

Perdido, extraviado como siempre. Ella ruega, ella implora con los ojos pegados al cielo por el día en el que él conecte, tan siquiera, unas cuantas frases juntas. Ruega por la iluminación del otro, por el despertar de aquella sensatez dormida.

**- ¡Me harté!. Si no lo pregunto nos quedamos toda la tarde aquí. De una buena vez Ranma, ¿quieres ir?. **

**-Al cine.**

**-Sí, sí, por Kami-sama ..., ¡al cine!. **

Nadie lo advierte, nadie repara –_exceptuando el fogoso viento otoñal_- en la comisura insolente de aquellos labios inquietantes. Nadie, mucho menos ella, quien furibunda no pudiera más que desear noquearle.

**-De acuerdo. **

Otra mísera respuesta revestida en tosquedad, seguida de otra titubeante pregunta:

**-Oye Ranma, ¿y después?. **

**-¿Qué hay después?.**

**-Uh, ya sabes : _después... _**

Aunque queda claro que la pantomima no es lo suyo, el esfuerzo es de todos modos premiado. Intentando hacerse entender, a cambio obtuvo un par de oscuras y espesas cejas formando un expresivo ceño.

**_-Olvídalo. –_**Lanza derrotada, así, sin más.

Y la sentencia dicha quema brutalmente, calcinando la diversión en ese quien se asociara al despiste por puro gusto.

Se miraron y se concibieron perdidos en una atmósfera extrañamente antes vivida. Ella molesta, ocultando cuán dolida se encuentra. Él, sabiéndose merecedor de una paliza, aunque la razón de la misma no la tenga muy precisa.

Un gesto que raya en la indignación, un semi-giro en plena frustración. Unos cuantos pasos agigantados, un fuerte agarre en medio salón.

Se miraron, entre la dicha y la sorpresa. La damita no comprendiendo el dilema. El joven, ni idea.

**-_Después_ –**murmura él, sintiendo algo parecido a la convicción- **..., ya lo veremos.**

Se miraron, sin saber siquiera cómo solucionarlo.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_** **Me gusta cuando Ranma molesta a Akane y ella siempre se lo toma enserio. Me enerva esas discusiones en las que ellos se dicen de todo y no se dicen nada, pero ese par es así y siempre terminan entendiéndose. Me gusta cuando todo empieza bien, y de repente todo termina patas arriba, porque me río y me digo: Esos no tienen remedio. Por eso, como sé que el amor (de alguna forma) está en ellos y en nosotros también, les deseo: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, atrasado, como todo es costumbre en mí. **

_**He hecho una nota más extensa de este cap. en mi LJ. El link lo pueden hallar en mi perfil. Mil gracias por leer.**_

_**Mouri**_


End file.
